Rosepink
made for animal56's aesthetic contest. creator is me. Appearance A small hybrid lies in the shade of the park, making you curious. You’ve never seen a hybrid like her, which was weird. Rosepink looks like her namesake. She has a small pair of antennae, which unfurl into a slight curl. Her horns are like a SilkWing’s, curling gently towards the sky. Her build is that of a LeafWing’s, which makes her easily indentifiable as a hybrid. She has the wings of a LeafWing too, which leads to her scale pattern being of the same tribe. Scars from her escape are on her wrists and tail, though. Finally, her coloring. Rosepink’s scales are a light cherry pink, with a pale dappling of mint green. Her underbelly is a pale, almost white pink also. Rosepink’s eyes are lavender, with a hint of pink, while her antennae are the same color as her underbelly, fading to pink at the bottom. Her wings are darker green, with dapples of pink like paint splashes, yet a part of her wing is missing near the top. Lastly, her claws are a dull pinkish white, like a pearl’s sheen. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Praesent ullamcorper venenatis pulvinar. Sed lectus sem, pretium vitae mauris eu, fringilla consequat nisi. Cras quis ligula ac metus consectetur aliquet. Mauris sollicitudin pharetra condimentum. Nam rutrum, turpis vitae porttitor porta, ligula felis interdum justo, eget sollicitudin lacus turpis ac ante. Integer commodo quam ac elit fermentum rhoncus. Duis a felis magna. Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Praesent ullamcorper venenatis pulvinar. Sed lectus sem, pretium vitae mauris eu, fringilla consequat nisi. Cras quis ligula ac metus consectetur aliquet. Mauris sollicitudin pharetra condimentum. Nam rutrum, turpis vitae porttitor porta, ligula felis interdum justo, eget sollicitudin lacus turpis ac ante. Integer commodo quam ac elit fermentum rhoncus. Duis a felis magna. History Rosepink hated her life on Pantala. The moment she hatched, life was harsh, like a stinging wasp. Her mother taught her from the moment she could learn, that HiveWings were bad. She was constantly gone, her mother, as she was a servant that barely got time with Rosepink. Rosepink scraped by, from stealing candies to eating from the trash of the nobles. In those years, she was barely noticed anyway, living in Mantis Hive helped. When she turned 4, her mother was transferred to another hive, now working as a bridge fixer in the night. Rosepink barely made it there with her, which the hive was Jewel Hive. To her, it got better as she no longer needed to hide as much, constantly using a cloak to hide her wings and scales. HiveWings ignored her, which she took as a good thing, not wanting her heritage to be revealed. Years went by, until the moment it broke. Rosepink was 8, chatting with her mother, Cecropia. She wanted to bring Rosepink to the Poison Jungle, to meet Alder and escape the HiveWings. They plotted it out, planning for it to be in three days. On the third day, they took all their belongings and fled in the night. What they didn’t know, was that the other dragons knew. They flew across the ocean, avoiding the land to not get spotted. As they saw the Jungle in sight, they were ambushed. It was all a blur to Rosepink, but all she remembered was flying aimlessly in the ocean, fear filling her. A couple days later, she awoke with a start, the long flight and the attack still fresh in her mind. She burst up from the sand, in a panic. But nothing was there, except for maybe a crab or two and the endless beach. Rosepink hadn’t seen that before, but all she knew was that it looked slightly like the savanna, maybe by a slim chance it was. She darted into the mainland, panic still remaining in her. Her joints ached, as if she’d been flying for years, but she eventually came across a hut, near another cluster of wooden structures. She didn’t even think of the consequences, desperate to know where she was. A strange dragon met her there, with sand colored scales, with splotches that looked like mud. And the weirdest thing, a stinger like a scorpion. The dragon introduced himself as Fer-de-lance, which she knew was a snake, from books she found in Mantis Hive. (Tba) Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Trivia *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. *Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Hybrids